


In the Closet?

by LaDemonessa



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDemonessa/pseuds/LaDemonessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(sigh) Julian and Garak in the closet with a foot fetish. Ho boy. I...just...okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Closet?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm not admitting anything. I happen to be posting this under my handle but technically the author is Fred, Lover of Wesley's Ass. Now, as I said, I admit NOTHING! I'm not saying I wasn't one of the writers of this story but, then again, I'm not saying I was either.
> 
> ...and if I was, I wasn't the only one doing it. I'm innocent!
> 
> ...semi-innocent.
> 
> (ducks head)

"In The Closet?"  
by: Fred, Lover of Wesley's Ass

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What are you doing here Doctor?"

Startled to find the Cardassian tailor where he least expected him,  
Bashir jumped and, said, "I was hoping to convince Leeta to indulge me  
in a little afternoon delight. What are you doing here? I didn't think  
you... uh... well..."

"I've been in the closet for years, Doctor. Hadn't you noticed?"

"In Leeta's closet? I had no idea, even when we were dating!"

Shaking his head, Garak said, "No, Doctor, not Leeta's closet, *the*  
closet."

"Oh!!! *The* closet. Yes, I see."

Looking sideways at Bashir to gauge his reaction, Garak asked, "Does  
that make you uncomfortable?"

Fidgeting, and looking at the ground, Bashir answered, "No, not really.  
Well, maybe a little... considering that I'm sitting here amidst a lot  
of women's shoes with a gay man."

"Surely you don't think you aren't safe...?"

"No, It's not that... I just feel... strange."

"Mind if I find out how you feel for myself?" As he spoke the  
Cardassian's hand slid up the human's thigh, stopping as it met with  
Bashir's rapidly hardening cock.

Swallowing hard, Bashir squeaked out, "I... I really don't think that's  
necessary!"

"Oh, my dear Doctor, I do think that it's necessary..." As he spoke,  
Garak used his thumb to stroke the head of Bashir's erection.

Fighting to gain control of the situation, Bashir tried to ignore the  
pleasurable sensations Garak was causing, and said, "You still haven't  
told me what you are doing in Leeta's closet..."

"Just making a delivery."

"A delivery? Since when do you -- ahhh! -- make deliveries?"

Hearing Bashir's inadvertent cry made Garak smile, and he increased his  
efforts.

Weakly, Bashir said, "Please... stop that."

"Why? You do seem to be enjoying it."

"That may well be, but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't do that." A  
frown had settled onto Bashir's face; the resulting pout was sexy, in a  
little boy kind of way.

Leaning to whisper into his ear, Garak asked, "What's the matter? Are  
you afraid of what you might feel, Julian? Are you afraid you might  
actually scream out in passion?" As he spoke, Garak continued to  
stimulate the younger man. "Are you afraid that you might want me to do  
it again? Do you want to avoid this because I am another man, or a  
Cardassian? Maybe it's both, or is it something else entirely?"

Breathing raggedly, Bashir ground out, "Maybe, I don't know. I hadn't  
expected this... any of it."

"Well, Doctor, how do you think your lady friends feel when you pursue  
them so relentlessly?"

"I guess I never thought of it that way..."

Still stroking his hand against the now hard cock, Garak continued with,  
"You like being in control, don't you? You like the hunt..."

The younger man's only answer was a hissing sigh.

"It's not so fun when someone else is in control, is it?"

"Stop, please..."

Chuckling, Garak asked, "And what if I say no?"

Nearly shouting now, Bashir begged, "Please, Garak..."

At this point, the older man did stop; blinking, he said, "Doctor..."

In a small, breathy voice, Bashir replied, "Yes Garak?"

"Why did you say you were in Leeta's closet?"

A blush crept over the doctor's face as he sighed, "I have a...bit of a  
fetish...actually...a couple."

Shocked, Garak reached over to unzip the Starfleet uniform. As the  
fabric came apart, a black lace bra was revealed. Frowning, Garak said,  
"So I see. But that still doesn't explain *why* you're here..."

"Well, I, uh... I 'borrow' lingerie; Leeta has some lovely things, and  
well..."

"Pardon me for asking what may seem like a silly question, but-um--why  
not just replicate the garments?"

"It's more... exciting... this way." Bashir's breathing was getting a  
bit uneven as he said, "I like the danger of it -- the thrill of knowing  
whose panties I'm wearing. I like to feel lace and silk against my cock.  
It excites me..."

Garak began to harden as he listened to Bashir growing more and more  
impassioned, losing himself in the fantasy.

Picking up a black spike heeled shoe, Bashir went on, "I like to smell a  
woman's shoes -- to lick them."

"I see..."

"Sometimes I sneak into Colonel Kira's closet, and I steal her dirty  
underwear...I sit in her closet, and rub her boots against my cock..."

Shocked, Garak said, "Doctor Bashir!"

Upon hearing the Cardassian's outburst, Bashir paled and hid his face in  
his hands. "I'm so ashamed!"

Garak looked at the man before him in both disgust and, surprisingly,  
quite a bit of desire. His cock throbbed at the thought of taking the  
Doctor here and now. Seeing a vision of the doctor's legs over his  
shoulders while he fucked him like a woman, Garak asked, "And who's  
panties are we wearing today, Doctor?"

Sheepishly, Bashir said, "Umm -- ah, Ezri's...I think."

Laughingly, Garak said, "Tell me, Julian, are there any women on this  
station that you haven't stolen lingerie from?"

"Well, I've never taken any from Kai Winn..." This was said with a wide  
grin.

Shuddering, Garak said, "Thank the Gul for small favors!"

Deciding that the banter was interfering with his pleasure, Bashir  
asked, "So are you going to stand there talking all day, or are you  
planning on fucking me?"

Upon hearing the doctor's demanding words, Garak's cock stiffened to a  
painful hardness. "You've been a naughty, naughty boy you know..."

"I have...I have!" A wave of delicious heat passed through Bashir's  
body as he replied.

With a lecherous gleam in his eye, Garak said, "I think I'm going to  
have spank you..."

Bashir couldn't get his uniform off fast enough, and Garak pulled on the  
sleeves to help. When the Cardassian stepped back he was treated to the  
sight of a lovely hairy body encased in black lace undergarments. The  
doctor's thick dark cock pushed obscenely through the scanty thong as he  
stood before Garak, flushed and wanting.

Garak quickly shut the door of the closet, trapping them inside. For a  
moment, he admired the many hollows and curves of the young man's body.  
As the Cardassian looked on, Bashir pushed his hips forward and tipped  
his head back. His mouth fell open as he smoothed his long fingered  
hands over the lace bra and panties.

In a voice roughened by passion, Garak ordered, "Bend over."

In a small, almost childish tone, Bashir asked, "Are you going to spank  
me now, Mister?"

"Oh yes...now, bend over!"

Bashir slowly turned and bent at the waist, bracing his hands against  
the back of the closet, his pert tight bottom lovingly displayed.

Garak searched around for a moment before he found a flat sandal.  
Slapping it against his palm, he decided that it would be perfect for  
what he had in mind. Placing a hand on the lace clad ass, Garak rubbed  
in a circular pattern, and said, "I'm going to punish you now."

A low hissing 'yes' was the only reply.

::SMACK::

Lurching forward from the force of the blow, Bashir said, "Oh, God!"

Rubbing the area tenderly, Garak whispered, "It's bad to steal,  
Julian."

::SMACK::

Bashir groaned as his body jerked under the blows from the sandal, while  
Garak continued to admonish him between blows.

"It's nasty--it's wrong!"

::SMACK::

"Tell me how bad you are..."

::SMACK::

Bashir screamed out, "I'm a nasty boy! I'm so bad! SPANK ME!!!"

Garak began to breathe heavily. His mind raced with thousands of  
perverted thoughts. There was so much potential here -- so many lovely,  
pain-filled things he could do to this delightful young creature. His  
eyes again lit upon the collection of cheap shoes. Quickly he selected  
a particularly awful pair of apricot stiletto heels. Taking the shoe in  
his hand, he lightly ran the heel over the Doctor's hot bottom.

"You like shoes, don't you, Julian?"

Gasping, Bashir answered, "Y-yesss."

Using the long sharp heel, Garak tugged aside the panties, revealing the  
crease of the young man's tight, and now red ass. "Yessss...you love  
them, don't you?"

Feeling the scrape of the heel against his tender skin, Bashir said, "Oh  
\-- oh yesss -- oooh!"

With infinite care, Garak began to insert the heel of the shoe into the  
tight opening. "You're a dirty boy Julian -- a bad, bad boy."

Bashir gasped as the heel scraped the inside of his rectum slightly,  
causing him to moan and squirm with the delicious pain. "M-more!"

"Tsk, tsk -- such impatience." Pulling out the heel, Garak looked about  
until he spotted a handbag. Rifling through it, he found some hand  
lotion and squirted a bit on the toe of the shoe. Turning back to  
Bashir, he pushed it into the tight ass.

To Bashir, it felt as though someone were sticking a fist into his  
puckered hole as the Cardassian continued to push the toe of the shoe  
into him, repeating his name like a mantra. "G-Garak -- fuck me!"

"I am fucking you angel...precious, precious angel..."

"No! Fuck me now! I want to feel *you* inside me, your cock in my  
ass...please..."

Not wanting to reward Bashir's bad behavior, Garak pulled the shoe from  
his ass, and replaced it with a single finger. Finding that the passage  
wasn't nearly slick enough for what he had in mind, Garak pulled it out,  
and sucked it and its neighbors into his mouth to wet them. When he was  
sure that they were sufficiently lubed, he roughly pushed them into the  
younger man.

Bucking against the probing fingers, Bashir pleaded, "I need more,  
Garak, please..."

Grabbing Bashir by the hair, Garak pulled him to a standing position,  
and gave him a long sloppy kiss, while continuing to push his fingers  
deeply into the younger man. When they finally pulled apart, Bashir's  
face was wet with Garak's saliva; a long strand fell from between their  
lips to Julian's lace clad chest.

Snaking his tongue out, Bashir licked the moisture from his lips, and  
asked, "Is that the best you can do?"

Garak growled as he lowered the dark skinned man onto the carpet,  
sweeping aside the numerous shoes littering the floor. Rolling him onto  
his stomach, the Cardassian ripped off the black lace thong, which had  
became damp and sticky with the evidence of the doctor's desire.

Lowering his face to the twin mounds of flesh, Garak began to lick  
teasingly at the base of Bashir's spine before suddenly pulling the pert  
cheeks apart and thrusting his tongue into the now swollen asshole. He  
began to devour the musky essence of the human as Julian rubbed against  
the carpeting helplessly, the Cardassian's tongue causing him to moan  
and buck as he fucked him--in and out, in and out.

Garak lifted his head and gasped for air before bit into one of the  
smooth, tight ass cheeks causing Julian to scream with passion, "FUCK ME  
DAMN YOU!!!"

Opening his fly, Garak pulled his thick cock from his pants and thrust  
it into Bashir's tight heat. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yessss...harder...more."

Grunting from the strain, Garak obliged, pushing Bashir into the floor  
with the force of his strokes. With a last violent thrust, Garak came,  
shouting out the doctor's name.

Howling in frustration, Bashir heaved the older man off his back and  
rolled onto his side. Grasping his painfully erect cock, he began to  
masturbate.

"Oh, no, Doctor, I don't think that I want you to come yet..."

Grasping the younger man's hands, Garak pulled them away from his groin,  
and pinned them to the floor above his head. Positioning his groin in  
front of Bashir's mouth, Garak ordered, "Lick my cock. Clean it with  
your mouth."

Julian felt his breath strangle in his chest as he saw the impressive  
half-erect cock in front of his face. Light purple semen dripped from  
the end, landing on the young man's trembling lips.  
"Uh-uh-uh-I-w-ant--to....but, I can't..."

Garak took his dick in hand and ran it over the full lips, coating them  
with an obscene purplish gloss. "Pretty, pretty boy -- lick my cock,  
please?"

Bashir began to suck at the gray penis, taking in the sweet yet musky  
taste. It tasted slightly of the kanaar Garak drank, and as he began to  
deep throat the re-awakening cock, his own pistoned helplessly toward  
nothing. White-hot semen began to dribble out of the head of the  
doctor's tortured cock as he sucked and ran his tongue over and into the  
piss slit of the hardening member within his throat.

As he began to become excited again, Garak removed his cock from  
Bashir's mouth and kissed him, sucking the hot human tongue, tasting his  
own spunk there. Feeling around on the floor, Garak's hand closed on the  
lace thong that he had torn from the doctor earlier. Wrapping it around  
Bashir's straining cock, he began to pump, crushing the fabric into the  
delicate skin of the doctor's groin. He could feel the friction-caused  
heat warming his palm as Bashir began to thrust into his fist.

Arching his hips off the floor, Bashir came, a breathy scream escaping  
his lips.

Leaning over the exhausted human, Garak snaked his tongue out to lick  
the sheen of sweat from the bridge of Bashir's nose. "Did you like  
that?"

"Yes...I should be bad more often."

Garak pulled down the lace bra and sucked gently at the brown nipples,

"Pretty, pretty Julian..."

Julian hissed suddenly in pain.

Looking down in alarm, Garak asked, "What is it?"

Julian reached from under himself and pulled out a shoe, tossing it  
aside. "The closet isn't the most comfortable place to make love."

Nuzzling the long neck, Garak whispered, "We could go to my shop -- I  
can dress you up in such pretty things..."

Julian's breath came quickly as Garak stared at him with intense blue  
eyes.

"Only the finest silks for my pretty girl---I'll make you such lovely  
lace panties and you'll wear such soft night gowns..."

Julian began to grind his hips into the tailor's as his voice continued  
its seduction.

"I want to see those long legs encased in black silk stockings...I  
want..." Garak froze.

"What is it?" Bashir breathed as he nipped at his lover's throat.

Hissing, Garak said, "Listen..."

Voices came from the bedroom as the two froze in fear and horror.

"Rommie-poohs, bring me my nighty, please."

"Uh-duh, yes dear."

As one Garak and Bashir breathed, "Damn," and Garak winced as the closet  
door opened

"Rommie..."

Rom turned away from the closet to look at his wife, "Yes dear?"

"It's not in the closet, it's in the bureau."

"Oh -- yeah..." Rom shut the door with out a backward glance as Garak  
and Bashir both heaved silent sighs of gratitude.

"I thought you said they would be gone for the evening...?"

"Garak, how was I supposed to know that Quark would decide to give her  
the night off?"

At that moment, the two men heard Leeta call out seductively to Rom,  
"Oh...and bring me the toy box from the chest too."

Rom repeated, "The toy box?!"

"Yes, Rommie's been a good boy."

Bashir whispered, "Shit! I *knew* I should have checked out the chest  
first!"

"Later, doctor--first, we need to get out of here--NOW!"

Garak and Bashir quickly and quietly rummaged around the closet, making  
themselves presentable, as the noises of the lovemaking behind the door  
grew stronger.

Leeta's shout of "Come to momma! C'mon!" was nearly drowned out by Rom's  
"Ride me hew-mon--YES!!!"

Caught up in the game, Leeta urged, "You're a horse! A horse! Big  
horsie! YES! YES! YES!"

"Be a cowgirl! Say my name! Say it!" encouraged Rom.

As Leeta screamed out, "HOOOOORRRRRSSSSE!", Garak opened the door and  
crawled out on his hands and knees with Bashir following slowly. Pausing  
for a moment, the doctor took in the sight of Rom wearing a saddle and  
bridle, Leeta's red cowboy boots swung up onto his shoulders as she rode  
him with abandon.

"Damn...and they have spurs too."

Garak turned and hissed, "Come on--quickly."

Scowling, Bashir said, "Next time we do this, I'm checking out the  
chests first!"

Garak replied with, "Next time we do this, I get to choose the location.  
No more interrupted games!"

As the two left the quarters, a great cry could be heard followed some  
twenty minutes later with "Sweetie, what is this purple stuff all over  
the closet?"

"I dunno, but -duh- tastes like kanaar."

~End~

Well, what do ya think?


End file.
